Blurb
by Frenesi.Z
Summary: just a couple of missing scenes that got cut for time in early season seven.
1. Chapter 1

A missing scene from Season 7 Ep 1 that I'm sure Joss just forgot to put in or was sacrificed to the editing gods for commercial time (grin). Of course I'm not making any money nor do I own any of this. So it's all just a free-for-all fun fest ;)

7.1 (as written)

Dawn looked at the box, full of excitement: "It's a weapon, isn't it?" She knew it was a weapon, Buffy had been really good taking her out and training her, Buffy was totally following thru with sister time.

Buffy thought a moment and nodded. "Yes, it is."

Dawn tore off the purple ribbon, thinking maybe a small knife, like a stiletto, would fit perfectly inside the prettily wrapped box her sister had presented to her … and found a cell phone. Oh.

OH! Her first cellphone!

[cut for time]

Three hours later:

Xander and Dawn both stood back, looking speculatively at the dead, goop-y demon, somewhat exploded on the floor. Buffy stood off to the side, holding out her hands, also dripping with viscous goo, eyeing her ruined outfit disdainfully… and then there was the smell: putrid … and sweet in all the wrong ways.

"That wasn't what I had had in mind when I asked if you were giving me a weapon" Dawn commented, tilting her head, looking back at the … thing. On a scale of Ew, Dawn was giving this a solid eight.

Buffy turned her eyes on her sister, looking uncomfortable and guilty. "I'm really sorry Dawnie. We'll get you a new one. I got the full warranty."

Xander cleared his throat, "Um, Buff - I think you have to turn in the old phone in order for that warranty thing to work…"

All three turned to eye the corpse. It was slowly melting, a smelly, oozing yellowish green gelatin-melting now that it was dead monster, and lodged inside of it's translucent skull, taking up the place where most of the brain used to be, was Dawn's cell phone with it's face lit benignly to alert Dawn that she'd missed a call.

Dawn had pulled her brand new phone out of her pocket when she'd felt the phone vibrating, and then tossed it instead of the brick she'd meant to grab when her sister had yelled out for something to throw. And, of course, Buffy had missile-ed the cellphone-projectile to achieve the killing blow…

It was maybe cool. Dawn wasn't sure yet, she was still stuck on the gross factor. Maybe she could start a chronicle of the wacky things Buffy had used and destroyed in her fight against evil; she used to keep a running list in her Dawnster Chronicles, maybe it was time to start a new one; she remembered overhearing Buffy telling Faith about using an exact o knife once, and there was the hair spray thing, and, that one time, hadn't Buffy taken her-


	2. Chapter 2

7.6

FIRST AID KITS

(inspired by the all the first aid kits wandering around, well and clearly designated as used by the SIT's) Takes place early season 7, before Willow comes home.

Buffy walked thru the door and into the house. Her house… That the house was hers made her miss her mom all the more, and miss Willow, and mourn Tara, but nothing was burning or smelled off so Dawn was hopefully doing her home work and not strange food experiments…

"I'm home" Buffy called out, waiting to hear Dawn answer. She pulled off her coat, folding it over the bannister and stepped into the living room.

Dawn sat on the couch, small white metal boxes spread open all over the coffee table and around her feet on the floor.

"Hey, Dawn" Buffy glanced at her sister, and then around her sister. "What's all this?"

Dawn looked up and then back to her lap. "I'm making First Aide Kits. That way, when you or any of us get injured, we can fix it up right away."

Buffy took in at all the white metal boxes again, making a quick count. "Am I gonna get severely and repeatedly amputated? Because this many kits says: 'amputated fingers and toes? Since they were put on ice and independently sterilely wrapped we can reattach-all twenty."

Dawn snorted, distributing rolls of gauze. "Please. Like I'm gonna track down your pinky toe if it gets cut off, or Xander's…" Dawn tossed in the last roll, each box now neatly full and arranged. "His are probably hairy."

Dawn began flipping closed the lids, latching them shut. "Anyways. Mr. Willis said immediate care can prevent all sorts of infection-y things. And all those times you come home hurt, if we started first aide in the field, we'd be ahead of the game."

Buffy felt a surge of love for her sister. If Dawn didn't exist, she didn't want to either. She was working to negotiate the world so her sister would have a life, a good life. She loved her friends, she did, but they weren't her reason for staying. Dawn was. Dawn - her pain in the butt, kill me now, I'd rather take torture over babysitting duty - sister was Buffy's anchor and compass.

"Dawn…" Buffy looked at them all, capitulating, "where do you want to keep them?"

Red block lettering neatly marked every cover - FIRST AID KIT - in three lines.

Dawn turned excited eyes on her sister, "Really?"


End file.
